


i did better

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Tries Their Best To Like Suyin And Fails Miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Chen meets the Aunt she is named after.  She's less than impressed.





	i did better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPlayer81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/gifts).

> Her pitching Chen to me went a little like this:  
Me: It is clear in our sharing of OCs that no Lin's children are allowed in my canon. Sorry  
Em: [describes Chen]  
Me: OK I will make an exception because she looks very polite
> 
> Long story short I have adopted one (1) half-Tenzin cherry blossom

She bowed politely, the breeze ruffling her sleeves and braided hair. “It is good to meet you, Auntie. I am Chen Mei-Yin Beifong.”

“So I’ve heard,” said Su dryly, bowing back, the hint of a smile on her face. And then she froze. “Wait, ‘Yin’?”

Chen nodded, then stood up straight, looking calmly at the incredulous woman. As she watched, Suyin’s shock transformed into a delighted smile. She opened her mouth to speak, or maybe laugh, but Chen got there before her.

“I was named after you because I am the second girl my Mama raised. I was named after you because sheII was afraid of failing me, because she thought she failed you.”

The smile dropped into a frown. “Lin didn’t fail me -”

“I know,” said Chen serenely, “but she thinks she did. She thinks a lot of things are her fault.”

Su smiled again, sort of, a bitter sort of twist of the mouth. “Like what, my niece Chen Mei-Yin?”

That was her cue. Chen dropped the impeccable manners, dropped the kindness, dropped the expectant affection. Her hand shot out, and she dragged Su close by the collar, down so that they were the same height. She thought that her aunt looked afraid. Good. “Chen, what -?”

“Like everything about you,” she hissed, and then released her, turning sharply on her heel.

She left Suyin kneeling in the dust. She had a cousin-Opal to find and hug.


End file.
